Despertar
by Marihanitha
Summary: Haru, se da cuenta demasiado tarde los sentimientos que siente por Makoto, su amigo de toda la vida, y ahora que esta consciente de ellos no puede decirselo a su amigo, por un terrible accidente que el castaño sufrió. MakoHaru con posible MakoRin :D Enjoy!
1. Prólogo

Despertar

Prólogo

Desde que tengo conciencia él ha estado siempre a mi lado, con su sonrisa fácil, cabellos rebeldes, voz amable y confiable, sus ojos en los cuales me transmite tanto.

Cuando éramos bebés siempre trataba de alcanzarme; yo siendo unos meses mayor pude caminar antes que él, aunque eso nunca lo detuvo, gateaba tras de mí, tan rápido como podía para siempre estar a mi lado, cuando por fin aprendió a caminar, siempre íbamos a donde sea de la mano; así ha sido siempre y eso no quiero que cambie nunca.

Ahora entiendo, después de 17 años, porqué lo he necesitado tanto, no era nada parecido a la costumbre o la rutina; ya que hoy al verlo acostado en esa camilla me hizo darme cuenta que yo no puedo vivir sin él, que lo quiero más que un amigo o un hermano, que deseo que abra esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amo, que necesito escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre, que deseo besar sus labios y decirle que lo amo con mi alma y que necesito que este conmigo.

Por favor Makoto, despierta necesito decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos, puesto que…

El siempre ha estado ahí para mí.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Dos semanas, dos semanas más y Makoto no reacciona, el médico dice que el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza es muy grave, que esperemos un milagro, la señora Tachibana y sus hermanos llevan más de una hora llorando después de haber escuchado las palabras del doctor, y yo…yo simplemente me siento perdido, no sé cómo reaccionar, no puedo soltar ninguna lagrima a pesar de que siento mis ojos cristalinos, me siento tan vacio y sin vida, Makoto, mi Makoto se me puede ir en cualquier momento, se puede ir de mi lado para siempre, el solo pensarlo me deja sin ninguna esperanza por la cual seguir respirando…

\- Haru - escucho la voz del señor Tachibana – por qué no vas a tomar un baño a tu casa y duermes un rato. – el papa de Makoto con ojeras y la mirada apagada trata, sin éxito alguno sonreírme.

\- No, gracias… prefiero quedarme con él.

\- Haru, oíste al doctor, no tiene caso que te enfermes por estar día y noche en el hospital, Makoto… se preocuparía al verte con ese aspecto, ve hijo, yo te llamare si sucede algo.

Lo observo un momento, el dice la verdad, lo sé, él me llamará, y tiene razón, desde hace semanas que no me muevo del hospital.

\- Es verdad, iré a descansar un poco, gracias.

\- De nada Haru.

Me despido de la familia Tachibana con la promesa de que regresare lo antes posible.


	3. Chapter 2

Hola ./

Espero que les este gustando el primer fic que estoy escribiendo, a los que han comentando muchas gracias, su apoyo me hace querer continuarlo.

Disfruten del segundo capítulo :D

* * *

Capítulo 2

Salgo del hospital sin darme cuenta que está lloviendo, miro al cielo nublado, llorando, es como si el cielo llorara por mi posible perdida, bajo la mirada y camino hacia mi casa.

Camino por inercia, sin percatarme de nada, solo pensando en mi vida sin él, en las caminatas a la escuela, sin su energía y sus ganas de contarme cualquier cosa, sin que me ofreciera su mano para salir del agua, sin su preocupación exagerada por mí, sin poder ver como se ve tan tierno asustado, sin su voz, su compañía, su calor…

Llego a mi casa y me meto a la bañera, pensé que al sentí el agua algunas de mis preocupaciones se irían como siempre lo han hecho, pero hoy no fue así, el agua se sentía sin vida, fría, oscura; así que preferí salir de ella. Me voy a la cama con la esperanza de descansar un poco, estoy tan cansado que mis ojos se cierran rápidamente.

Todo era oscuro y frio, no sabía dónde me encontraba, estaba completamente desorientado; de repente oí voces…voces que se lamentaban, llantos, gritos, de niños y adultos, al querer ir a hacia esas voces, me encuentro con los Tachibana, ellos al notar mi presencia guardaron silencio, peor lo veía en sus ojos, sus ojos me decían que Makoto ya no estaba vivo…

\- Haru, el falleció esta noche – me dijo la señora Tachibana entre sollozos.

Desperté rápidamente con la respiración acelerada y el corazón latiéndome rápidamente, fue un sueño, no, fue un pesadilla, la peor de todas.

\- Haru tranquilízate – me repetía – Makoto está bien- revise el teléfono comprobando que no tenía ninguna llamada y mensaje de parte de los Tachibana- Todo está bien.

Después de controlar mi respiración me fui directamente al hospital, al llegar me detuve al escuchar la voz de Nagisa.

\- ¡Haru-chan! Que gusto verte – voltee a verlo, y vi que con él estaba Rei.

-Nagisa, Rei…hola.

\- Buenas tardes Haruka-senpai.

-Haru-chan no sabíamos que regresarías tan pronto, la mamá de Mako-chan no dijo que fuiste a descansar un rato.

\- Si, solo que no quería estar mucho tiempo lejos de él.

\- Ya veo Haruka-senpai.

Tenía que preguntarles del estado de Makoto, si había alguna mejora.

\- Nagisa, ¿cómo está Makoto?

El brillo alegre se los dos se fue apagando, trague rápido, pensando lo peor.

\- Mako-chan sigue igual Haru-chan. – con eso una parte de mi se alivio.

\- Esta bien, gracias.

\- De que Haruka-senpai, nos despedimos, tenemos cosas que atender.

\- Adiós Haru-chan, cuida de Mako-chan por nosotros.

Asentí y entre al hospital; al llegar a la habitación de Makoto, me encontré con el señor Tachibana sentando en el sofá en el cual pasaba mis noches desde que Makoto está internado; estaba leyendo, al escucharme entrar alzo su cabeza y con sorpresa me dijo:

\- Haru, no pensé que regresarían hoy.

-No quería estar lejos. – le dije mientras me sentaba al lado de él en el sofá.

-Bueno si estás aquí, entonces me iré, pensé que haría guardia esta noche. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento.

\- Oh por favor Haru no te disculpes, apreciamos mucho que quieras tanto a nuestro hijo - lo dijo mirando hacia Makoto.

No respondí nada a eso.

\- Haru, gracias de nuevo, la señora Tachibana vendrá como siempre por la mañana – se acerco a Makoto y le beso la frente.- Adiós. – y salió por la puerta.

Ya a solas con Makoto me pare y me dirigí a su camilla, estaba igual como lo deje hace unas horas, su cabeza vendada cubriendo gran parte de su hermoso cabello café, los cortes más profundos de la cara que aun tenia y arruinaban su gran aspecto, el yeso en su pierna izquierda, y los múltiples hematomas que tenia por todo el cuerpo a causa del accidente.

El accidente… el accidente por el cual está ahora al borde de la muerte, aun me siento responsable por eso, me sentí desde ese día basura solo al saber que le paso esto por mi culpa, por salvarme, yo debí ser el que fuera atropelladlo por ese coche, yo, no él, todo por ir distraído, por ir en mi mundo, por no escuchar sus gritos de alerta, por no voltear y ver el coche aproximándose; fue todo tan rápido, Makoto gritando mi nombre, ser empujado a la acera, escuchar los frenos chirriantes del coche, cosas que no logre identificar quebrándose, y al final ver al amor de mi vida en un charco de sangre e inconsciente. Lo recuerdo todo perfectamente, me sentí tan estúpido de que él se sacrificara por mí, que me rescatara de mi probable muerte, pero aun así, lo que no sabes, es que sin el yo muero lentamente, pero sin poder morir.

Como cada noche antes de ir a dormir me permito besar sus labios inmóviles, un toque suave, pero lleno de mi amor y esperanza a que el regrese conmigo, sus labios son algo fríos pero a la vez cálidos. Lo miro esperando que despierte, pero no lo hace, me dirijo al sofá y me dedico a dormir.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola a todos :) les traigo el tercer capitulo, les prometo hacer los capítulos mas largos xD soy nueva en esto y voy aprendiendo poco a poco :) su opinión es muy importante para mi.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Un mes y Makoto no despierta, yo tuve que regresar a la escuela por petición de los Tachibana, alegano que no podía alejarme de mis estudios, la verdad nada de eso me importaba, solo quiero estar con Makoto, pero no quería darle más problemas a los Tachibana, así que regrese.

Hoy toca practica del club, no podía estar menos contento, ya para mi nadar y sentir el agua no tenía sentido, ya no podía disfrutarla como antes; Nagisa, Rei y Kou no parecían muy contentos tampoco, pero si no hacíamos ninguna actividad cerrarían el club, no podíamos permitirlo ya que para Makoto y para todos nosotros, el club es importante.

\- Chicos empecemos, Haruka-senpai usted trabaje en su resistencia, Rei-senpai usted en la velocidad y Nagisa-senpai usted en el impulso de sus brazos.

\- Esta bien Gou-chan, ¡empecemos! – dijo enérgicamente Nagisa.

Me subí en el carril que me correspondía y salte para caer dentro del agua, permití dejar mi mente en blanco y tratar de disfrutar el agua, sentirla, perderme en ella como antes lo hacía; no sé cuanto nade, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, por inercia levante mi mano para que Makoto la tomara, pero no sentí nada, ni su tacto, ni su voz llamándome; de pronto, la realidad me dio un puñetazo en la cara, de golpe me di cuenta que el no me dio su mano porque él… él no estaba aquí, porque se encontraba en una cama de hospital, en ese momento, lo vi todo borroso, no podía ver con claridad, mi corazón latía muy rápido; sin Makoto ¿quién me ayudaría a salir de la alberca?, ¿quién me diría lo bien que lo hice?, ¿quién me daría esa hermosa sonrisa?, no…no podía aceptarlo; lo último que supe es que todo se volvió negro y que me sumergía dentro del agua.

\- Haru-chan - ¿Quién era?, su voz, yo conozco esa voz – Haru-chan lo has hecho muy bien, me encanta verte nadar. - ¿Makoto? – Haru-chan quiero nadara contigo, tiene que ser contigo. – ¿Donde estas?, ¿Makoto donde estas…?

\- ¡Haruka-senpai! –

\- ¡Haru-chan, responde! –

\- ¡Hay que buscar a Amaka-sensei!

\- Espera Gou-chan, parece que está reaccionando. ¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan!

\- Estoy bien… - casi no podía hablar, me dolía la garganta y el pecho.

\- Que alivio, Haruka-senpai.

Me incorpore despacio, me dolía la cabeza y me sentía terriblemente vacio.

\- ¿Que paso? – dije con un hilo de voz.

\- Nunca creí decírselo a usted Haruka-senpai, ya que usted es uno con el agua, pero usted se ahogo…- lo último me lo dijo Rei con un hilo de voz.

\- Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que me pasa… Makoto, ayúdame a levantarme.

Silencio, solo obtuve un gran y sepulcral silencio.

\- Haru-chan… Mako…Mako-chan esta en el hospital. – me dijo con la mirada tiste.

¿Qué me está pasando? Makoto estaba en el hospital, llevaba más de dos meses ahí, que rayos me pasa, lo olvide por completo, todo por haberme perdido en el agua…

Me incorpore por mi cuenta, me dirigí a los vestidores, me cambie y salí corriendo de la escuela, los chicos no me siguieron…

Sin darme cuenta después de una gran carrera, me encontraba en el hospital, necesitaba verlo aun que no pudiera él verme, quería sentirlo, sentir su mano, su calor llenando este gran vacío que ahora tenía.

Al dirigirme a la habitación de Makoto vi por el ventanal que la cama estaba vacía, no, no, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando, corrí a la recepción y pregunte en donde estaba, la señora me dijo que no sabía nada de él… ¡cómo no va a saber de sus malditos pacientes!, en ese momento perdí la poca calma que tenia, fui corriendo por todos los pasillos y pisos del hospital revisando en cada habitación, tenía que estar en algún sitio, que haya muerto…no es una opción para mí, no, no lo es.

* * *

¿Qué le paso a Mako? ¿Por qué no esta en su habitación? Bueno eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo ;) próximamente xD

PD: Como me duele tener a mi Mako en estas condiciones, pero es para que Haru recapacite xD haha


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos :)

les traigo el nuevo capitulo, es un poco mas largo :D y espero les guste, ya sabrán que le paso a nuestro Makoto bello, por favor déjenme su opinión, ya que es importante para mi.

Sin más disfrútenlo :D

* * *

Capítulo 4

¿Dónde estás Makoto?

Ya no se cuanto tiempo estuve buscando por él, solo sé que estaba agitado, temblando por la angustia y sentía mis manos heladas.

\- ¡Haru, espera! – de pronto oí la voz del papá de Makoto, me gire rápidamente y fui hacia él.

\- Señor… Tachibana… - aun no recuperaba la respiración.

\- Respira, hijo, tranquilo.

\- Ma…Makoto… donde? – le dije entrecortadamente.

\- Makoto está en cirugía de emergencia- me dijo con la cara decaída

\- ¿Qué? pero que le paso, porque lo están operando- si fue de emergencia no debe de ser nada bueno.

\- Tiene presión intracraneal, y esto provoco que se le formaran coágulos en el cerebro, así que necesitan removerlos y quitarle esa presión que le está afectando.

\- Y… es, quiero decir, ¿su vida corre peligro con esa operación? – Ya sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharlo de su boca, las operaciones de la cabeza en si son complicadas, ahora Makoto estando en coma y que sufra algo así, ha de ser el triple de peligroso.

\- Me temo que si Haru, el doctor no me dio muchas esperanzas.- Tiene que vivir. Makoto es muy fuerte, es grande, su salud es muy buena por la natación y es joven; no puede dejarse vencer por esto, aun no.

\- ¿Donde lo están operando?

\- Aquí en este piso, en el quirófano, te vi corriendo y me imagine que lo estabas buscando, aparte que te veías muy preocupado.

\- Si, me dijeron que no sabían de su paradero y decidí buscarlo por mi cuenta.

\- Perdón por no avisarte Haru, pensé que vendrías un poco mas tarde, aparte que he estado muy preocupado, llevan más de una hora ahí, ni siquiera le he avisado a la señora Tachibana, no sé cómo decirle esto sin preocuparla aun mas.

\- Lo entiendo, ya paso, pero debe avisarle a su esposa. – No me quiero imaginar si viene a verlo por casualidad y se encuentra por la misma sorpresa que yo, no quiero que se preocupe más de la cuenta.

\- Tienes razón Haru, saldré a hablarle ahora, ¿me puedes avisar si pasa algo por favor?

\- Si…

\- Gracias Haru, sin ti esto sería difícil de sobrellevar. – voltee a ver hacia otro lado.

\- No hay problema.

\- Ahora regreso, Haru – el señor Tachibana camino hacia mí, me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y camino hacia la salida.

Me senté en unas sillas que habían por ahí, a esperar a que terminara la operación, el señor Tachibana me dijo que ya tenía más de una hora en el quirófano… ¿todo estaría bien? ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Ha de ser una operación difícil, he escuchado sobre el tema, pero, no he estado esperando ni 5 minutos y ya me estoy exasperando; recuerdo cuando Makoto me llevo a los 12 años a un acuario, ese día estaba muy emocionado aun que no le dijera, quería ver a todos esos peses, toda esa agua, pensaba que sería un mundo ideal para mi… habíamos quedado de vernos en las escaleras del templo a las 9 am, pero ya eran 9:30 y Makoto aun no llegaba, ya me estaba poniendo impaciente y decidí ir a buscarlo a su casa, me abrió la puerta su papá y me dijo que amaneció mal pero que como ya había quedado conmigo se estaba arreglando, ese día me sentí muy mal, pensé que se había quedado dormido, pero era porque se sentía enfermo, pase a su cuarto y lo encontré tratando de ponerse la playera, pero lo hacía muy lentamente, no me escucho al entrar ya que no volteo, así que fui hacia él y le ayude a ponerse la playera, el se asusto por que dio un brinco, pero inmediatamente supo que era yo, y como siempre se disculpo conmigo, que debía de haber esperado mucho tiempo, pero que había amanecido con mucha fiebre y tos, yo aun que estaba muy deseoso de ir al acuario le dije que ya no tenía ganas de ir y que prefería estar aquí jugando videojuegos en su cuarto mientras el descansaba, Makoto supo que en seguida que lo que dije era un mentira, al no le podía ocultar nada, pero no me lo dijo, simplemente me dio una gran sonrisa y una mirada llena de cariño, así que agarre la pijama de su cama y lo cambie en silencio, el solo me agradecía el esfuerzo y por darle tantas molestias, que cuando se aliviara me recompensaría llevándome al acuario y me llevaría a una alberca publica a nadar; cuando él se puso mejor me cumplió esa promesa por supuesto, y en el acuario me compro un delfín gigante de peluche, me dijo que siempre cuando me veía nadar le recordaba a uno, porque lo disfrutaba mucho y lo hacía muy natural, yo cuando lo veía nadar siempre me recordaba a una orca, porque nadaba con una mirada decidida, y sus patadas y la manera de mover sus brazos era tan fuerte que se veía que el agua se rompía con su toque, ya a los 17 que ahora tenemos ha agarrado la apariencia de una, grande, alto y imponente; aun que es todo amor, sonrisas, y protección; eso es lo que más me gusta de él, no es lo que aparenta.

\- Haru, perdón por tardar, la señora Tachibana está muy triste por la noticia, así que la tuve que tranquilizar, quería venir pero los gemelos que iban a quedar solos y ya es tarde.

\- Si, aun así no ha salido del quirófano.- el señor Tachibana se sentó al lado mío.

\- No creí que tardar tanto, lo malo es que no nos dan ninguna razón de él, espero que todo esté bien.- me dijo mientras suspiraba.

\- Tiene que estar bien.

\- Si, Haru, ¿te puedo peguntar algo?- me sorprendió algo su pregunta, pero no podía negárselo.

-Si…

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto mi hijo? no me malentiendas por favor, estoy muy agradecido porque estés junto a Makoto, se que lo quieres mucho, son amigos de la infancia y han estado siempre juntos, pero siempre estás aquí a su lado, no hay un día que no estés al pendiente de él, así que me preguntaba que tanto significa para ti mi hijo. – ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Ya se dio cuenta que lo amo? Al parecer notó mi sorpresa, nerviosismo y confusión en mi cara ya que se empezó a reír. - Haru, lo siento creo que te pregunte algo muy difícil, no me tienes que contestar si no quiere.- no tenia, pero extrañamente quería decirle él porque me importaba tanto, sin decirle que estaba enamorado de su hijo.

\- Makoto es la persona en la que mas confió… a él le podría confiar mi vida entera, siempre me ayuda, me protege, cuida que coma bien, que no me pase muchas horas en la bañera, me ayuda en la escuela, siempre esta su mano ahí para ayudarme a salir de la alberca, me comparte todo lo que él tiene, es considerado, alegre, protector, muy inteligente, a veces es muy hablador y siempre me está sobre protegiendo, pero sé que es porque le preocupo mucho, ahora me di cuenta que no ha estado a mi lado lo mucho que me hace falta, porque él es el único que me entiende y comprende sin necesidad de que hable, ve completamente mi alma, uno podría sentirse expuesto, pero yo me siento seguro, de que Makoto sea el que vea a trávez de mi…

El señor Tachibana no dijo nada por un largo momento, y no vi que cara tenía al decirle todo esto ya que tenia la vista fija en el suelo.

\- Haru, tu… - no acabo de decirme nada mas, ya que el doctor salió del quirófano, los dos al verlo rápidamente nos pusimos de pie.

-Buenas noches, ¿son los familiares del joven Tachibana?- el doctor era muy joven, no creo que tuviera más de 26 años, era alto un poco más bajo que Makoto, tenía la constitución de Rei, pero con el cabello de Nagisa y los ojos de mi mismo color, era apuesto, pero se veía serio y con experiencia.

\- Así es doctor soy el señor Tachibana, padre de Makoto, ¿qué noticias me tiene sobe mi hijo?

\- Mucho gusto señor Tachibana, soy Hatake Murasame, y desde ahora me voy a encargar de la salud de su hijo, en la cirugía tuvimos muchas complicaciones pero le hemos quitado todos los coágulos que tenia, después que se pase la anestesia lo trasladaremos a su habitación, esta noche será decisiva para ver su reacción a la cirugía. – al escuchar sus palabras pude tranquilizarme un poco, Makoto es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a esto y más.

\- Muchas gracias doctor Hatake, por salvar de este peligro a Makoto.

\- Es mi trabajo, no tienen nada que agradecer, aparte que su hijo es muy fuerte y apuesto- ¿Qué? ¿Apuesto? ¿Qué le pasa? Este tipo no me está agradando; el señor Tachibana se empezó a reír.

\- Salió igual a mí por supuesto.- dijo el señor Tachibana a modo de broma.

\- No cabe duda señor, ha hecho un buen trabajo- le dijo el doctorcito ese con una sonrisa radiante, ¿por qué sonríe así?, ¿a quién quiere impresionar? bufe alto; se dio cuenta de mi expresión pero no dijo nada.

\- Tengo que avisarle a mi esposa de las buenas noticias, con su permiso, Haru ahora regreso. – solo asentí, se marcho el señor Tachibana y dirigí mi mirada al doctorcito ese.

\- ¿Eres amigo de Mako? - ¿Mako? porque cree él que le puede llamar por su nombre a Makoto, él ni siquiera lo conoce, estaba irritándome este tipo bastante.

\- Soy su mejor amigo. – lo mire mal.

\- Ya veo, bueno espero que pronto despierte, si es guapo dormido, no me quiero imaginar despierto, bueno lo puedes esperar en su cuarto, de seguro ya ha de estar haya, yo mañana lo iré a ver. – dio media vuelta y se alejo sin esperar que le respondiera algo.

\- Tu pediste ser el doctor de Makoto, ¿verdad?- detuvo su andar y me voltio a ver, solo sonrió descaradamente y continuo con su andar.

Me irrita, ese doctor como me irrita de sobre manera, ahora tendré que vigilar más de cerca a Makoto, no dejare que se apropie de él… tal vez sea estúpido mi pensar ya que Makoto no sabe ni de su existencia, pero cuando despierte ya lo conocerá, no dejare que se fije mas en el que en mí, no lo permitiré.

* * *

¿Que tal les pareció? Haru tendrá competencia por las carnitas de Makoto xDDD hahaha bueno, esperen el siguiente capitulo y muchisimas gracias por leer :3


	6. Chapter 5

Hola a todos o.o/

Tiempo sin actualizar, perdónenme por eso por favor u.u pero ya saben la universidad me lo impedía y como voy a empezar en Julio mi servicio social, tenia que ver unas cosas de eso u.u pero bueno :D aquí está el capítulo 5, espero lo disfruten, gracias todos por los comentarios que me han dejado y por seguir esta historia, en serio es muy importante para mi su opinión, sin mas que decir... disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo 5

Era sábado, Makoto había pasado muy bien la noche, no pude pegar el ojo por la preocupación que algo le pasara, pero para mí alivio Makoto era mi fuerte y estuvo tranquilo; lo único que me molestaba es que pronto tendría que venir el doctorcito ese, ya eran la 8 am, tenía mucho sueño por pasar en vela pero no permitiría que se quede a solas el doctor con Makoto, no le tenía confianza, y menos con su actitud altanera. Mire a Makoto, se veía tan relajado, tan lindo, no podía dejar de recordar cada vez que lo veía dormido cuando éramos niños y le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, siempre le pedía permiso a mi madre para que me quedara a dormir en su casa, mi mamá siempre estimo a Makoto, y bueno ¿Quién no? Así que me permitía quedarme con él a veces hasta varios días seguidos en su casa, no entendía el miedo de Makoto, lo único que tenía claro es que no quería ver esos ojitos asustados nunca más; en ese tiempo yo era más alto y me sentía con el poder de protegerlo cuando algo lo asustaba, caminaba delante de el para guiarlo, Makoto siempre ha tenido el hábito de que cuando está asustado se sujeta de mi playera, aun a nuestra edad sigue teniendo esa manía; sonreí, siendo ahora tan alto como es y tan fuerte, aun se sentía protegido detrás mido, bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian aunque no es algo que me moleste, al contrario su cercanía siempre me ha reconfortado. Tome la mano de Makoto, se sentía cálida.

\- Makoto, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en primaria y fuimos de excursión por parte de la escuela? Tu no querías ir porque sería la primer noche que estarías lejos de tu casa, pero yo quería ir, veríamos las cascadas, no lo mostraba pero tu sabias que estaba emocionado al respecto; como no querías ir te dije que yo tampoco iría… y fue lo único que necesitaste para querer ir ¿verdad? Nunca te habrías perdonado que por el miedo de no estar en tu casa me quitaras esa ilusión, yo sabía que lo estabas haciendo por mí… como si no te conociera, pero acepte porque yo iba a estar a tu lado en todo momento, sabía que amabas mucho estar en tu casa y que te atemorizaba no estar cerca de ellos, pero conmigo estarías bien; ya en la excursión lo único en lo que pensabas era en que no me arrojara a las cascadas, ya que era peligroso, casi te caes por mi culpa, por eso, me moleste y pensaste que fue por prohibirme eso, cuando no fue por esa razón, mi enojo fue conmigo mismo, porque me desconcentre por el agua, cuando me prometí a mí mismo cuidarte, lo siento, no te dije que fue por eso, y me estabas pidiendo perdón, cuando yo era el que debía hacerlo, siempre por mis caprichos y descuidos haz estado en peligro, no te habías lastimado tanto por mi causa… como hasta ahora.

\- Así que tú eres el culpable de que ese ángel este ahora postrado en esa cama.- estaba tan absorto hablando con Makoto que no me di cuenta que el doctorcito había entrado, voltee a encararlo, tenía una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Eso a ti no te concierne.- le dije con mi habitual tono apagado mientras acariciaba la mano de Makoto, debía tranquilizarme.

-Bueno, supongo que cuando despierte no va a poder perdonar que tú fuiste el causante de su accidente, yo me enojaría mucho si fuera el.- este tipo me estaba sacando de quicio, pero estaba con Makoto, no podía perder el control, respire profundamente, como se veía que esta persona no conocía a Makoto.

\- Makoto no es como tú, no lo conoces para nada.- le dije esto mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la cama, se iba a dedicar a revisarlo.

\- Tienes razón en eso, veamos…- comenzó el chequeo, su pulso, respiración, corazón y sus nervios; pensé que había terminado, en eso alzo la sabana que cubría sus piernas y empezó a tocarlas desde los dedos de los pies hasta su entre pierna, odiaba que lo tacara de esa forma, pero aguante mi infinito desprecio hacia él ya que solo lo estaba revisando, o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que rio bajo.

\- ¿Cuál es la gracia?

\- Nada, solo me preguntaba que hace para estar así de… tú sabes, bien conservado.- dirigió su cara hacia mí y me guiño el ojo; envolví en un puño mi mano, me daban ganas de borrar esa altanera sonrisa. – Oh vamos, no negaras que Makoto tiene un excelente cuerpo, no me imagino como podría ser en la intimidad, tú me entiendes.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Aléjate de él maldito doctor!

\- ¿Haru-chan que pasa? – No habíamos notado ninguno de los dos la presencia de la mamá de Makoto, no podía darle una escena a ella, me voltee a la puerta, le pedí disculpas y salí un momento, era mucho para mí, necesitaba tranquilizarme.

Salí un rato del hospital, miraba al cielo despejado de esta mañana para poder tranquilizarme, todo se veía tan vivo, los colores, la gente, era un día agradable aquí a fuera.

\- Haru-chan! Haru-chan!- la voz de Nagisa me hizo reaccionar, venia corriendo jalando de la mano de Rei como de costumbre.

\- Hola, chicos, ¿vienen a ver a Makoto?

\- Buenos días Haruka senpai, así es venimos a ver como esta.

\- También queríamos verte a ti Haru-chan como siempre te vas después de clases al hospital no te hemos visto mucho.

\- Gracias, vayamos dentro entonces.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de Makoto, ya cerca de su habitación escuchamos las risas de la señora Tachibana y el doctor estúpido, ¡perfecto! Estaban riendo los dos, se había ganado a la mamá de Makoto, simplemente perfecto.

Entramos los tres a la habitación y la señora Tachibana saludo a mis dos acompañantes, yo solo veía de mal modo al estúpido doctor.

\- Bueno, yo me retiro, nos vemos luego, señora Tachibana, amigos de Makoto hasta luego.

\- Cuídese doctor, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.- tsk, señora Tachibana usted no diría lo mismo si supiera que quiere abusar de su hijo.

\- Gracias, lo hago con placer, Makoto es un gran paciente, ¿verdad Nanase?- me miro sonriente, algún día quitare esa sonrisa de su rostro, me hice esa promesa.

\- Hola chicos, me da gusto verlos. – la mamá de Makoto les sonrió a mis amigos, esa sonrisa que Makoto había heredado.

\- Buenos días, gracias por recibirnos.

\- Rei-chan eres muy formal.

\- Nagisa-kun usted es un irrespetuoso.

\- Hahaha, me alegro que estén todos bien, los dejo con mi hijo un rato, voy a la cafetería.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Tachibana.

La mama de Makoto salió del cuarto y nos dejó solos a los 4, Nagisa se sentó junto al lado de Makoto.

\- Mako-chan, ya debes de despertar, Haru-chan y tu doctor ¡se pelean por ti! Es demasiado interesante, me pregunto a quién elegirías, aunque Haru-chan tiene años de ventaja, deberías ver la cara de celos que tiene Haru-chan ahora. – maldito Nagisa tan observador. Voltee mi cara lejos de sus enormes ojos rosados.

\- Haruka-senpai ¿eso es verdad?

\- Hmmm. – no iba a responder a eso, era muy vergonzoso.

\- Hahahaha ¡Mako-chan! Haru-chan esta sonrojado, di en el blanco, Haru-chan ama a Mako-chan, y no amor de hermanos o amigos, es ese amor que le da ganas de besar tus labios Mako-chan, que afortunado.

\- Cállate, Nagisa.

\- Pero Haru-chan no tiene nada de malo que ames así a Mako-chan, yo estoy seguro que Mako-chan siente lo mismo por ti, ¿verdad Rei-chan?

\- Así es Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai siempre está muy al pendiente de usted, y en cada momento está a su lado, no dudaría que lo amara de la misma forma que lo ama a usted.

Mentiría en decir que no me ilusionaron sus palabras, Makoto enamorado de mí… ¡de mí!, era algo con lo que a veces me permitía fantasear, sonreí un poco.

\- Gracias chicos.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, otra vez mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar, espero les haya gustado :3 como siempre su opinión es muy importante para mi así que comenten por favor :D otra vez mil disculpas (otra vez) por que el capítulo no es muy largo :/ pero ya sera, ya verán! /o.o/ hahah

Tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, eso si no esta muy pesado mi servicio social.

Ya faltan pocos días para el estreno de Free! Eternal Summer, estoy mu emocionada :D hahaha pienso meter a mi fic a dos personajes más... así que estén al pendientes.

También para los que no sepan estoy escribiendo un fic TattsunxZakki s/10412213/1/Tattsuhisa-x-Zakki (seiyuus de Makoto y Haru) que muy pronto también tendré actualización para ustedes.

Nos vemos pronto ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Hola a todos *o*/

Les dejo la actualización del fic, es un poco corto pero para mi fue muy impactante(?) escribirlo, yo amo demasiado a Makoto y no se por que lo pongo a sufrir de esta manera :(

Sin más, espero que lo disfruten y les mando muchos saludos.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Makoto ya había pasado el peligro de su operación, así que tuve que volver a clases; realmente me molestaba ir sin la presencia de Makoto, todo era muy aburrido y monótono como lo habían hecho mis últimos meses; mis compañeros hablaban a mis espaldas de cómo se notaba que me hacía falta la presencia de mi mejor amigo y que estaba más irritado de lo común, no es que me importaba lo que digan de mí, sino que siendo yo tan inexpresivo se note que me hace falta Makoto.

Todo el salón estaba enterado del estado de salud de Makoto, varias compañeras me preguntaban de su evolución, no quería entrar a detalles, así que les contestaba con respuestas monótonas como era mi costumbre; sé que alguna de ellas está enamorado de él, algunas eran lindas y demasiado amistosas con Makoto, como siempre estábamos juntos ellas le pedían de favor ayudarles a llevar unas cajas a la sala de maestros cada vez que podían con los documento de la sensei, solo querían quitármelo de encima para que platicaran con Makoto tranquilamente, nunca se lo había dicho, que solo le pedían ayuda para llamar su atención, Makoto era tan despistado que nunca se daría cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de ellas; aparte… no quería que al decirle eso, viera a alguna de ellas de otra forma, que les sonriera como me sonríe a mí, que se preocupara tanto o más que como lo hace conmigo; en definitiva soy un posesivo con Makoto, un posesivo pasivo, pero lo era.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y me dirigí hacia el techo de la escuela a encontrarme con Nagisa y Rei; me contaron acerca de cómo Rei se quedó dormido en clases y que en sus sueños hacia un clavado, cuando despertó se había dado cuenta que lo había simulado hacer, toda la clase se quedó sorprendido junto con el maestro, Nagisa no pudo dejar como siempre burlarse de Rei, dijo que fue muy cómico y que nunca lo olvidaría; Rei solo le gritaba a Nagisa mientras estaba todo rojo de la vergüenza, Nagisa lo ignoro olímpicamente y seguía burlándose de él; yo solo los escuchaba mientras comía mi almuerzo.

El resto del día fue tranquilo; ya me encontraba en la salida de la escuela esperando a los chicos para ir a visitar a Makoto; ya se estaban tardando, necesitaba verlo, mi límite de tolerancia sin verlo es de tres horas y ya había sobrepasado ese límite diario; en eso sentí vibrar algo en mis pantalones, nunca cargaba el celular conmigo hasta el accidente de Makoto ya que los Tachibana me hablaban para informarme de la salud de Makoto, saque el aparato rápidamente, este seguía vibrando, revisé el número y mi corazón se detuvo, era el número de Makoto, vi por unos segundos la pantalla encendida con su nombre marcado en él, no podía ser verdad, deje de respirar, abrí la tapa del celular y espere; no podía sacar ni un "bueno" de mi garganta; desde el otro lado solo había silencio.

\- ¿Haru? – era el número de Makoto pero la voz que salía del altavoz era de la señora Tachibana, decepcionado me recupere de mi trance y respondí.

\- Señora Tachibana.- le conteste con mi voz monótona.

\- Si Haru soy yo, ¿hoy no tenían practica? No esperaba que me contestaras ¿no te he molestado? – desde que Makoto había sido internado nunca me había llamado entre clases o en los días que había club.

\- No tuvimos práctica hoy, Kou nos dio el día libre. – estaba en un poco a la defensiva, no sabía que esperar de su llamada.

\- Ya veo, bueno Haru… te tengo una noticia, Makoto…Makoto ha despertado hijo. – me dijo en medio de llantos de felicidad, mientras que yo me quede inmóvil procesando lo que me acababa de decir, ¡ha despertado! ¡Makoto por fin ha despertado! Tenía que ir al hospital ahora mismo.

\- Voy para allá. – sin escuchar respuesta de parte de la mamá de Makoto cerré mi teléfono, lo guarde y me eche a correr.

\- ¡Haruka-senpai!- esa era la voz de Rei pero nada haría que detuviera.

\- ¡Haru-chan! ¿Porque corres? – No había notado que también se había puesto a correr para alcanzarme, pero no me iba a detener para explicarles así que solo les grite para que apresuraran el paso.

\- ¡Ha despertado! ¡Makoto ha despertado!- les dije sin creérmelo aun.

Corrí mas rápido al darme cuenta de la verdad en mis palabras, al fin lo había hecho, el día que anhele tanto había llegado, mis suplicas habían sido escuchadas, no pude evitar sonreír con ganas, tenía que ir más rápido, para encontrarme con Makoto, ver que seguía vivo, despierto, necesitaba que me mirara con sus orbes verdes, que me volviera a decir "Haru-chan" y me sonriera como el solo lo hace; Rei y Nagisa seguían tratando de seguirme el paso, aun escuchaba sus pasos, sus respiraciones agitadas.

Esquivaba personas, niños, autos, perros, absolutamente todo con lo que se me atravesar; llegue a mi objetivo; el hospital, no pude evitar parar unos segundos para recuperar algo del aire que perdí para continuar corriendo; al entrar oía a varias enfermeras gritarme que no corriera en los pasillos, como si eso hora me importara, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la habitación de Makoto, y me detuve en la puerta unos segundo, estaba nervioso, pero mi necesidad al verlo era más fuerte; entre algo vacilante, como si lo fuera a ver por primera vez en muchos años, estaba toda su familia, pero yo solo lo veía a él, sonriendo como siempre, abrazando a Ran y Ren, era como una ilusión, si no tuviera todavía esas vendas en la cabeza juraría que no había pasado nada estos últimos meses, me saludaron sus papás pero yo no podía alejar mi mirada de Makoto.

No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que sentí mis lágrimas en mis mejillas metiéndose a mis labios; saladas… mis lágrimas eran saladas, no sabía cuánto había pasado desde que había llorado, creo que con la última vez que llore fue en el funeral de mi abuela; pero estas lágrimas eran completamente diferentes, eran de felicidad, de tener en frente de mi a Makoto…vivo, los hermanos Tachibana inmersos en su plática no habían notado mi presencia, me acerque a ellos cuando Ren por fin me vio.

\- ¡Haru-chan! Te estábamos esperando. – me dijo lleno de felicidad con sus pequeños ojos brillando de puro gozo.- Hermano ya llego Haru-chan.

\- ¡ !- me dio un pequeño abrazo Ran, yo le correspondí por inercia, mientras veía como Makoto volteaba a verme con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

\- ¿Haru…chan?- me quede helado, con esas simples palabras que salieron de su boca y esos ojos, con los que me había comunicado con tanta facilidad desde que tengo memoria; eran diferentes, como si nunca…me hubiera conocido.

\- Ma…Makoto.- mi voz tembló y salió en un susurro.

\- ¿Que pasa hijo? Haru-chan está muy emocionado de verte otra vez despierto. – dijo la señora Tachibana algo preocupada.

Makoto me observo por unos segundo que me parecieron eternos; estaba tratando de recordar, lo sabía, esos gestos que tanto había visto los conocía mejor que el mismo, pero no había nada en su memoria, nada de mi obviamente, ya que a su familia la recordaba perfectamente; Makoto volteo a ver a su mamá.

\- Mamá, yo no conozco a esta persona.- sentencio; y con eso basto para que me rompieran mi mundo a pedazos.

No había notado que Nagisa y Rei había entrado a la habitación; Rei se quedó estático en su lugar mientras Nagisa se lanzaba a los brazos de Makoto, llorando, estaba destrozado, nunca había visto a Nagisa de esa manera; Makoto estaba confundido.

\- ¿Na…gisa?- dijo algo temeroso Makoto.

\- ¡Mako-chan! ¿me recuerdas?- pregunto Nagisa algo esperanzado.

\- No lo sé, lo siento. – Makoto se sentía apenado al decir esto, no nos recordaba, a ninguno de sus amigos, ya que vio a Rei y lo miro de la misma forma que nos miró a Nagisa y a mí.

La mama de Makoto llevo a los gemelos fuera de la habitación; el papá de Makoto nos dijo que iría por el doctor. Quedando solos los cuatro ninguno dijo nada, Nagisa seguía aferrado a los brazos de Makoto; él no sabía lo que pasaba pero no retiraba a Nagisa de su regazo, mi Makoto seguía siendo tan bueno como siempre; Rei se puso enfrente mío, tapándome la vista de Makoto y me abrazo, quede muy sorprendido ante esto, odiaba decirlo pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba el afecto de alguien, así que les correspondí el abrazo.

\- Haruka-sempai, ¡por favor pare!- no sabía de qué rayos me hablaba, yo ni siquiera había hablado; el entendió mi confusión y agarro mi mano izquierda. – Esta temblando, y sus ojos…están vacíos, sin vida.

Makoto al escuchar esto me observo; estaba triste, confundido y peor aún se sentía culpable, él no tenía la culpa, yo era el único culpable por causarle ese accidente, por todo sufrimiento que paso estos últimos meses; es más, me lo merecía, este es mi castigo por poner a ese ángel en coma durante meses; karma, castigo divino, nunca creí en esas cosas pero ahora, no pensaba lo mismo.

\- Lo siento…- me dijo Makoto.- pero…no puedo, a ninguno…- sus ojos estaban a punto del llanto, Makoto odiaba hacer sentir mal a cualquier ser vivo en la tierra, ya no pude más; me enoje con él y conmigo mismo así que saque todo lo que tenía dentro.

\- ¡¿Makoto de que rayos hablas?! ¡El único culpable soy yo! por causarte este maldito accidente, porque siempre te daba preocupaciones, siempre pensaba en mí y nadie más, me sentía protegido contigo, sentía que nunca podrías dejarme, pero no pensé en ti también, en lo que sufrías por mis estupideces, no vi por tu seguridad, ¡fue por mi culpa! ¿Entiendes? ¡Por mi culpa! y merezco que olvides, merezco sentir este vacío tan inmenso que siento ahora.- mi voz decayó.- Merezco que ya no sientas nada por mí, ni compañerismo, ni amistad, ni siquiera amor…¡nada.!- ahora era consciente de que temblaba, me sentía frio y mis lágrimas no paraban de salir; Makoto, Nagisa y Rei solo me observaban.

\- Así que por ti fue...- fue lo único que dijo Makoto, iba a decir algo más pero empezó de un momento a gritar de dolor; se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza; miedo y culpa… eso sentí.

De ahí todo fue muy rápido, entro el doctor Hatake con el padre de Makoto, le puso un tranquilizante, lo acostó y le pidió que se relajara y que el dolor pronto se iría. Yo tan inútil como siempre, solo pude observar; Makoto me miro por última vez, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

\- Haru…

Y entró en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, por fin Mako-chan ha despertado, eso nos alegra a todos pero Hau sufrirá mucho por que la persona a quien ama no lo recuerda :(

Dejenme sus mensajes por favor para saber su opinion, ya que es importante para mi.

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo

PD: No es que interese xD pero ayer fue mi cumpleaños y lo celebre viendo Free! ES y Love Stage :3 fue un buen miércoles :D


	8. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! :D

No tengo excusas en serio! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero la universidad me consume :( para todos los que hacen favor de seguir mi otro fic TattsunZakki también ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo!

Subo el capitulo de hoy y aprovecho que en Japón ya es el cumpleaños de mi bb hermoso Makoto! Feliz Cumpleaños angelito! Este capítulo va dedicado a él.

Capítulo 7

El estúpido doctor nos había informado, después de practicarle unos estudios a Makoto, que su cerebro aún seguía muy inflamado y que eso perjudicaban sus recuerdos, lo que no se explicaba era porque a su familia si la reconocía y a sus amigos de la infancia no; yo no había movido un pie del hospital, ya con la cabeza fría había decidido que por muy egoísta que fuese mi deseo, haría que Makoto se acordara de sus amigos y de mí, no me importaba cuanto tiempo me tome, pero lo lograría.

Por otro lado, me está irritando, la obvia cercanía que el estúpido doctor tomaba con Makoto, y él tan inocente como el sólo puede ser, no se daba cuenta que estaba coqueteando con él, que esa actitud tan amable sólo era para sacarme de mis casillas, ponerme celoso y para ver su angelical sonrisa….!estúpido doctor!

Como todos los días, el estúpido doctor pasaba a ver como estaba Makoto y a platicar un rato con él, ¿Qué no tenía otros pacientes? Que se vaya a coquetear a otro, Makoto me pertenecía aunque él no fuera consciente de eso, pero era mío al fin, él no ha estado en la vida de Makoto como yo lo he estado.

\- Bien Makoto, cada vez te veo mejor, ya casi no se están notando los hematomas que tenías, ya en unos días te podré dar de alta, pero seguirás frecuentando el hospital para ver cómo va esa inflamación que tienes, ¿te parece? – dijo el estúpido ese con una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, doctor Hatake, ya quiero regresar a mi casa.- dijo Makoto con una sonrisa, que flechaba el corazón de cualquiera.

\- Makoto, ¿cómo te dije que me llamaras? ¿No, somos amigos?.- le dijo el estúpido doctor con un guiño.

\- Hahaha, lo siento…Mura-chan…- quede viendo a Makoto cuando abrevio su nombre, solo había abreviado y puesto el"chan" a mi nombre, el de nadie más, no pude evitar que mi corazón se partiera un poco, me levante del sillón donde estaba sentado en silencio y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

\- Haruk…Haru, ¿te vas?- Makoto al despertar me empezó a decir Haruka, Nagisa le explico que él me llamaba Haru o Haru-chan todo el tiempo, desde que se lo dijo ha tratado de decirme de esa forma, pero ahora no tiene sentido, no lo tiene si no lo siente en verdad, desvié la mirada de esos ojos que amaba tanto.

\- No, voy por agua.- iba caminar a la puerta pero, en vez de eso, antes dirigí mi mirada a la de Makoto.- nunca me separaré de tu lado, aun si me lo suplicaras.- y salí de la habitación.

Camine un buen rato por el hospital, tratando de dejar pasar como me pudo herir tanto ese "chan" que no era para mí, no podía culparlo, sé que no lo hace a propósito y no tiene idea de lo que significa esa simple palabra para ambos; no podía decaer, me había prometido a mí mismo hacer que Makoto me recordara y no solo eso, a causa de este accidente me di cuenta que no podía estar esperando más tiempo, que tenía que decirle a Makoto mis sentimientos, así que lo enamoraría…aunque no tuviera idea de cómo hacerlo, nunca se me ha dado bien expresar lo que siento, y hacer ver a Makoto que alguien le está coqueteando es más difícil aun, él no tenía la suficiente confianza en sí mismo para pensar que alguien lo podría ver de esa forma, sonreí, en serio que Makoto no tenía ni idea del efecto que causa en las personas, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, animales; no importaba quien fuese pero caía rendido ante esa mirada angelical que tenía; se me había ocurrido algo, pero para que eso funcione le debía contar a la señora Tachibana lo que sentía por su hijo, que era la parte más difícil para empezar el plan, no sabía cómo podría tomárselo aun siendo el amigo de la infancia de su hijo; tal vez ella quiere nietos, y no la culparía por eso, yo también quisiera tener hijos con Makoto, que tuvieran esos hermosos ojos, su sonrisa y su sedoso cabello, pero mi amor por él podía más, ya veríamos que podemos hacer después para tener hijos.

Regrese a la habitación de Makoto después de un rato, pero antes de eso tuve el coraje de mandarle un mensaje a la señora Tachibana, diciendo en él que necesitaba hablar con ella en privado, antes que fuera a ver a Makoto a su habitación; entre al cuarto de Makoto, sin esperar su respuesta, ya no había rastro del doctor, sólo de Makoto, estaba leyendo lo que parecía una novela, cuando leía siempre se ponía sus anteojos para poder leer mejor, verlo así era un deleite para las pupilas, se veía demasiado guapo para su seguridad, no me había oído, por lo que decidí no molestarlo y me senté en el sillón en silencio. En eso sentí que vibraba algo en mis pantalones, era mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo, era la señora Tachibana respondiendo mi mensaje, me decía que nos viéramos en la cafetería del hospital, ya venía en camino junto a Ran y Ren y que cuando ellos llegaran a la habitación de Makoto me dirigiera a donde nos quedamos de ver.

\- Haru, ¿Cuándo haz llegado? No te sentí.- Makoto ya se había percatado de mi presencia.

\- Te vi leyendo y no quise interrumpir.- le dije simplemente.

\- Haru…lo de antes, yo…- lo corte antes de que pudiera decirme algo que no quería escuchar.

-No te preocupes, dije algo raro.

-No, no es eso, Haru, lo que pasa es que… yo, cuando me dijiste eso, sentí aquí.- posó su mano derecha en su pecho, donde estaba su corazón.- cálido… y sentí que mi corazón te reconocía y eso, me hizo muy feliz.- me dijo eso con una hermosa sonrisa.

Abrí mis ojos, que me haya dicho esas hermosas palabras y ver esa sonrisa, hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir desenfrenadamente, Makoto aún no me recordaba, en sus recuerdos no estaba, pero en su corazón si, aún quedaban restos del cariño que me tenía y eso hizo que mi propósito tuviera más sentido, todo no estaba perdido aun, antes de que pudiera decirle algo llegaron dos torbellinos, gritando "oniichan" entraron a la habitación y se lanzaron a los brazos de su hermano, ya era hora que fuera a encontrarme con la señora Tachibana, Makoto sin saberlo me ha dado fuerzas para poder hablar con ella y superarlo todo.

Me levanté del sillón, Makoto aún me miraba, así que le sonreí con toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

\- Gracias, Makoto.- le dije tiernamente.

\- Haru-chan…- me dijo sorprendido, sonreí aún más al escuchar ese "chan".

\- Quita el "chan".- le dije por costumbre, aunque desee que toda la vida me siga llamando así.

Es demasiado corto! Lo se! Deje el capitulo algo corto porque creí que debía tomar muy en serio la platica que la señora Tachibana y Haru tendrán...como siempre espero sus comentarios que me animan a seguir con la historia , ahora que pronto estaré de vacaciones esperen más actualizaciones de mis dos fics!


	9. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Feliz semana MakoHaru para todos! La he estado celebrando a lo grande! Hahaha así que puse todo de mi para poder traerles este capitulo antes que la semana de mis dos bbs terminara, así que espero la disfruten mucho.!

Gracias por su apoyo como siempre.

Capítulo 8

Caminaba con paso tranquilo hacia la cafetería para encontrarme con la mamá de Makoto, seguía nervioso pero a la vez decidido a expresarle mis sentimientos y si todo va bien obtener su apoyo para poder hacer que recuperara su memoria y no solo eso, que se enamorara de mí.

Llegue a la cafetería y busqué con la mirada en todas las mesas hasta que la vislumbre a la señora Tachibana y me dirigí a su mesa.

-Hola, señora Tachibana.- dije simplemente.

\- Ah Haru, te esperaba, siéntate por favor, estoy muy curiosa por tu repentina llamada.- me dijo con esa sonrisa que había heredado Makoto, tomé asiento.

\- Es sobre Makoto yo… hmm.- titubee un poco, no sabía cómo empezar.

-Tranquilo Haru, cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme escuchare tranquilamente.- me animo un poco.

\- Gracias, decidí ser completamente sincero con usted…yo, he estado con Makoto desde que tengo uso de razón, su hijo siempre ha sido demasiado bueno conmigo y de alguna forma por sus cuidados, su preocupación y que siempre ha estado a mi lado, ha hecho que sea muy dependiente de él, y sin darme cuenta, dando por hecho que nunca me abandonaría, he sido muy egoísta e inmaduro, siempre viendo por mi bien y no por el de él. Y a causa de este accidente, todo cambio… verlo en coma, fue muy difícil para mí, me sentía basura, porque se accidento cuidando de mí, prefirió salvarme la vida en vez de ver por su vida propia… siempre viendo por mí y nunca por él, y cuando despertó y ver que no me recordaba, pensé que lo merecía por no haberlo valorado a tiempo, no cuidar de él cuando me necesito, lo merecía eso pensé, pero… gracias al accidente he abierto los ojos y me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Makoto, yo…- me mordí el labio, había llegado a la parte más difícil, pero decidí continuar.- Makoto ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre, el más preciado y querido amigo que he tenido, pensé que eso era lo único que sentía por él, hasta pensé en algún momento que era como el hermano que nunca tuve, pero estaba tan equivocado, a veces lo quedaba viendo demasiado, pensando en lo hermoso que era, a veces pensaba que no dejaría que ninguna mujer lo apartara de mi lado, que nadie se merecía a alguien como él, pensé que era normal verlo tanto, ser posesivo con él, pensé que sólo era amistad; pero verlo en el asfalto de la carretera sangrando e inconsciente, hasta ese momento entendí que lo amaba…- la mire directamente a los ojos.- Yo amo a su hijo señora Tachibana, lo amo como nunca voy a amar a nadie en la vida, por todo lo que me ha dado, por su amor desinteresado, puro y por la persona que soy cuando esto con él; tengo la certeza que es lo más importante para mí, de ahora en adelante lo pondré a él antes que cualquier persona, no cometeré los mismos errores, de ahora en adelante lo apreciare y lo atesorare por el resto de mi vida, y si… él no me quiere a su lado aún así cumpliré mi promesa, porque él es lo más importante de mi vida. Espero usted comprenda mis sentimientos por Makoto, sé que no soy la mejor persona para él, él se merecerá siempre algo mejor, si Makoto por algún milagro maravilloso decide estar conmigo, no podré darle nietos, me enoja poder quitarle posibilidades Makoto, sé que tendría unos hermosos hijos; pero el amor que siento por él es más grande que todo. Usted siempre me ha permitido estar en su casa, me ha permitido entrar a su familia, usted ha sido como una madre para mí y por eso era mi importante para mí que supiera mis sentimientos y poder tener su apoyo, aunque no lo merezca.- con eso ya había dicho todo, le había abierto mi corazón a una de las personas importantes para Makoto y para mí.

Lo que siguió nunca me lo esperé, la señora Tachibana se levantó de la mesa y cuando pensé que se iría sin decirme nada se dirigió a mi asiento y me abrazó.

\- Haru todo lo que has dicho fue tan hermoso.- correspondí su abrazo, no me había percatado que estaba llorando hasta que sentí mi hombro un poco húmedo.- Todo lo que aprendiste y sientes por mi hijo…es lo que siempre desee, que alguien como tu amara a mi hijo y sólo a él, no me importaba quien fuera, hombre o mujer, nunca me ha importado eso, mientras el amor que sientan por mi preciado hijo sea tan fuerte y sincero como el tuyo; y si este accidente que pasó te hizo darte cuenta de todo esto, lo agradezco mucho, yo sé que Makoto es fuerte y saldrá de esto; su mente no podrá recordarte, pero estoy segura que su corazón sigue intacto y que muy dentro de él sabe quién eres y te reconoce; no sé si mi hijo antes de perder la memoria ya tenía sentimientos hacia ti, pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda y hasta donde Makoto me lo permita; gracias por abrirme tu corazón, sé que te cuesta mucho expresar tus sentimientos y si te abrí las puertas de mi casa es porque vi algo en ti que me hiso quererte como otro hijo mío. Así que gracias, Haru.- se separó de mí y se limpió las lágrimas restantes que tenía.

Sus palabras fueron muy importantes para mí, no era mentira lo que le había dicho, era como una madre para mí y tener su aprobación hacia que me sintiera más seguro y conquistar a Makoto sin ningún remordimiento por no haber hablado con ella.

\- Muchas gracias, tener su apoyo es muy importante para mí, sin usted no me creo capaz de hacer algo como… conquistarlo.-me sonroje, decir estas cosas en frente de su mamá aún era muy vergonzoso.

\- No te preocupes, yo te apoyare en lo que pueda, peor me imagino que tú tienes algo planeado.- me dijo mientras otra vez tomaba asiento.

\- Así es, pensaba que lo mejor sería estar siempre con él para que se acostumbrara a mi presencia, confié en mí y con algo de suerte que vuelva a recordar; así que quería preguntarle si me podría ir a vivir a su casa… solo hasta que Makoto me recuerde, le juro que no seré una molestia, puedo cocinar, ayudarle en la casa, no importa.

\- Hahahaha Haru mi casa es tu casa y te puedes quedar en ella el tiempo que quieras, pienso que igual a Makoto le serviría tu presencia para recordar más pronto, así que acepto, aunque no rechazare la oferta sobre cocinar que me haces, me encanta tu sazón.- me sigo con una sonrisa y me guiño un ojo.- Supongo que lo harás cuando den de alta a Mako, ¿no es así?

\- Si, no quiero separarme de él en ningún momento… y menos si esta ese doctor a su cuidado.- dije molesto.

\- ¿Doctor? ¿Hablas del doctor Hatake?- me preguntó.

\- Si, se la pasa coqueteando con Makoto y eso… me irrita.

\- Hahahaha no me digas que estas celoso Haru, no te preocupes no me gusta para mi hijo, no dejare que se acerque mucho.- dijo con complicidad, yo solo sonreí.- Bueno parece que ya acabamos, vamos a ver a Mako, entonces.

\- Si.- nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dispusimos a ir al cuarto de Makoto.

Entramos a la habitación de Makoto y lo vimos jugando con los gemelos, y ver esa sonrisa… esa adorable sonrisa, hizo que mi propósito tuviera mas sentido, de mi cuenta correría que lo haría sonreír de ahora en adelante.

La suegra de Haru tiene su apoyo! Ahora podrá darle Haru con todo para conquistar al su angelito :3

Espero les haya gustado, como siempre su opinión es muy importante para mi ya que me alientan para continuar la historia :D

Los quiero! Mil gracias /o/


End file.
